Daigo Dojima
'Daigo Dojima '(堂島 大吾, Dōjima Daigo) is the son of Sohei Dojima and Yayoi Dojima. In Yakuza 2 he becomes the Sixth Chairman of the Tojo Clan. Biography His early life is explained in two games: Yakuza 0, where he appears as a twelve-year old boy, and Shinada's arc in Yakuza 5, where Shinada recounted their high school days, where Daigo was once a considerably intelligent student with good grades, but was expelled due to bad behavior and sent to juvenile detention until his graduation day. Yakuza 0 Kiryu is approached by a messenger asking him to meet "a member of the Dojima family" who isn't his enemy at the Yoshida Batting Center. When Kiryu arrives, he spots Daigo, who admits to sending the messenger. Daigo asks Kiryu to spend time with him, dismissing three older kids who were keeping him company, and explains his abundance of free time now that his father is too busy to spend time with him anymore. He is aware of Kiryu being 'kicked out' of the family, but is confident nobody will mess with the two of them for spending time together, despite Kiryu's warning that it could be bad if they were seen together. It is implied that the two were well acquainted prior to the events of Yakuza 0, calling eachother friends and making reference to Kiryu "playing with him all the time" when he was younger, and insisting Kiryu use a more casual form of address after he refers to him as "master Daigo". Kiryu's inner monologue states that Daigo has "always been a good kid", despite his father. Daigo asks Kiryo to go to various places around town, such as the arcade and a karaoke lounge that doesn't normally allow children. When the lounge tries to refuse Daigo entry, he states the name of his father to intimidate the bartender into allowing him to stay. Kiryu orders Daigo a non-alcoholic drink, and apologises multiple times for the way Daigo acts while at the lounge; Daigo makes unreasonable requests, and insults the bartender, the lounge itself, and the hostess who sits with him. Kiryu gently chastises Daigo for his behaviour, stating that it's unlike him to enjoy being so rude to a woman. Daigo complains he's in a bad mood because of having no real friends due to his position as the patriarch's son. On the way out of the lounge, Daigo is cornered and kidnapped by three masked men. After tracking them down and beating them in a fight, Kiryu unmasks the group to reveal they're the same three people Daigo ditched at the beginning of the substory. Daigo wants to punish them in return for the beating they gave him, but Kiryu scolds Daigo, calling him out for acting like a spoiled rich kid who always gets his way, and that he should know better. Daigo apologises, explaining no one disciplines him due to his father being head of the Dojima Family. Kiryu advises him that he can't just rely on his family name and wealth if he wants to have friends and peers as his equal. Finally, Kiryu offers to escort him home, but Daigo states he'll be fine on his own. He asks once more for Kiryu to be less formal with him, and addresses Kiryu more respectfully (calling him Kiryu-san rather than Kiryu-kun) before taking his leave. After the decline of the Dojima Family, Daigo leaves for Nagoya with his mother. Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 In Yakuza 2 he accompanies Kiryu to Osaka to settle a score with Ryuji Goda, the chairman of the Go-Ryu clan and the man who sent him to prison 5 years ago as part of a set-up. He is kidnapped, but eventually recovered. He then takes on a leadership role and brings the fragments of the Tojo Clan together, to lead them into Kamurocho to stop the Jingweon mafia from destroying the city. Yakuza 3 Prior to the third game, Daigo becomes the 6th Chairman of the Tojo Clan. He is shot by a man who is the spitting image of Shintaro Kazama. His fate is left uncertain until Kashiwagi reveals that he has stashed him in a hospital to recover, but has not told anyone of Daigo's whereabouts. Mine eventually finds his way to the hospital (as does Kiryu), and Mine prepares to kill Daigo out of compassion as he holds such deep respect to see him living off life support. Daigo awakens after Mine's defeat and saves the two from Richardson momentarily. Yakuza 4 He appeared as an antagonist after it was revealed that Daigo joined forces with Seishiro Munakata in order to rebuild the ruins of the Tojo family since Kiryu's departure from Kamurocho. Yakuza 5 With the successful construction of Kamurocho Hills, the Tojo Clan gains a significant rise in their fortunes as Daigo continues to run the clan through hard times. However times were changing as Kurosawa was gravely ill and knowing his successors have no plans of honoring the treaty. Daigo sought allies across Japan from Nagoya to Fukuoka. During this time he arranges a private conversation with Kiryu to give him a runthrough of the situation he is enduring and asks for his support. After meeting with Kiryu, he meets the leader of the Yamagasa Family in a car, stating that the hotel they are meeting at will mostly have traitor from both sides attempting to assassinate either of them before leaving for Nagoya to find Shinada, the only friend he had aside from Kiryu. Yakuza 6 Daigo made little appearance in Yakuza 6, as he was imprisoned during the events of the game. In the epilogue, he was released from prison, along with Saejima, where he planned to approach the Yomei Alliance as equal partners, declining Majima and Saejima's call for war against the Yomei Alliance. Yakuza: Dead Souls At the beginning of Majima's chapter in Dead Souls, Daigo Dojima is celebrating the opening of Kamurocho Hills. When Majima makes his way to Kamurocho Hills Daigo has barricaded himself in a small store with the remainder of the non-zombified survivors. He and Majima escape together to Purgatory where Daigo takes his leave. He's featured in a substory where Majima hatched a plan to lure out zombies in Kamurocho Hills by posing as a flirtatious couple and used (a cross-dressed) Daigo as a bait, much to his dismay. Appearance In Yakuza 2/Kiwami 2, he wears a white puffy coat over black T-shirt, a pair of black pants and black shoes, and a silver cross necklace. During his days as the Chairman, he wears black double-breasted suit over white shirt. In Yakuza 5, he wears a black trenchcoat, a pair of sunglasses, and a surgical face mask to disguise himself in Kineicho, Nagoya. Personality As the son of the infamous Sohei Dojima, Daigo is a reluctant Chairman for the Tojo Clan as he has known of his father's ruthlessness and cruelty in the Tojo Clan and sought to avoid the same fate as his father in creating another ruthless successor to the Chairman, a position his father coveted. In his youth he barely associated himself with the Tojo Clan and befriended Shinada, whom he never revealed his associations to the Yakuza. In his first appearance as an adult in the second game, he is somewhat impulsive, apparent when he recounted being imprisoned after fallen to a trap set by Ryuji Goda as well as many of his scenes throughout the game. As a chairman, his inexperienced side shows however on several occasions. During the events of 3, his refusal to accept the plans for the development of the land in Okinawa leads to an assassination attempt on his life. In 4, his lack of authority meant the Ueno Seiwa was able to run roughshod with the terms and put the Tojo in grave danger as Munakata's true plan was to eliminate the Tojo Clan. Daigo also prefers a more even handed approach to dealing with the other factions, seeking equal term treaties even if they were inferior in size to him. Such factions included the Yamagasa and Ueno Seiwa clan which in turn for paying their cut to the Tojo will be treated as equals. This was from his experiences in his youth with Kiryu who had taught him the meaning of being a patriarch goes beyond using money and their name to obtain peers which molded Daigo to the man he is now. However, in combat, Daigo proves his worth more than once. He predicted the Nagasugai meeting would make it easy for him to be killed by snipers or be exposed to ambushes and adjusted the plan and later quietly left when he suspected the assassins were from the Tojo Clan. He manages to dispatch most of Richardson's men even when badly wounded to save Mine and Kiryu. He would help Majima fight off the zombie hordes to ensure the safety of the people in Kamurocho Hills. In Yakuza 5, he singlehandedly defeats Kurosawa's men even after being badly wounded by them. Fighting Style Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 Daigo Dojima is the first boss fight in Yakuza 2. As a fighter, Daigo has a relatively strong attack. However, he doesn't have a lot of health. Yakuza 4 Daigo can go into his Heat mode instantly when his first health bar is in half. His combos become more aggresive, he has a combo that has a stun property that gives him the advantage to chain another combo and can perform really long combo sequences if possibly. He has charge attack and a knee lunge attack if he is going for running attacks. His sidestep counter can instantly stun. When his health is lowered even further, Daigo can shift to a stronger version of his heat mode that gives him armor properties as well as being unable to get knocked down unless by a special move that can break through characters with that ability. He gains Arai's leg grab counter. He stays in Heat mode until his health is depleted. There is a glitch where if you do a drop kick and he manages to sidestep it, he will mostly Taunt you, giving you disrespect, but also giving you an advantage to land some hits on him. Yakuza 5 Daigo still carries on the moves he had during Yakuza 4 with some new stuff added to his fighting style, where he has a new knock-back attack that does 2 hits. Daigo's parry properties changes. You can no longer grab him or do anything else to interrupt his stance. The only way to interrupt his counter is using mostly weapon heat actions. He's gains an inescapable command grab that can only be avoided by sidestepping or backing away. Gallery DaigoY0.PNG|Daigo in Yakuza 0 Daigo Yakuza 4.png Fudou.jpg Fudo tatoo 1280.jpg Daigo-Dojima.jpg Majima Saejima and Daigo outside Tojo HQ.png|Daigo, Majima, Saejima outside Tojo HQ Daigo Dojima.jpg Daigo Dojima in Yakuza 5.jpg full (32).jpg|Daigo Dojima in Yakuza 5 c_am_daigo_tatoo_di.png|Daigo's back tattoo 2017-08-27 (6).png|Daigo vs Kiryu in Yakuza Kiwami 2 ykzsept.png Daigo Battle Yakuza 4.png Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Chairman of Tojo Clan Category:Tojo Clan Category:Dojima Family Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Bosses Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Bosses Category:Yakuza 6 Characters